


Just Put Whiteout on the Stains

by KoruChaos



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fuck it every headcanon here is outdated now, Good Ending AU, Jack and Bertrum are still dead as hell, Multi, No Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle, Sorry but I just don't like that ship, Well - Freeform, at all, blatant disregard of canon, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos
Summary: I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶c̶l̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶l̶e̶,̶ ̶s̶u̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶Yeah, this is just a dumping ground for some "Good Ending" stuff that I wanted to make (also shippy stuff because I couldn't keep my grubby little hands off the relationships for that long and wanted to keep it out of the main oneshot collection).Tags and ships to be added once I have a better idea of what I'm doing. Main oneshots aren't necessary to understand what's going on but are recommended to be read if you want the full picture.





	Just Put Whiteout on the Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Henry brings most of the studio inhabitants home with him just in time for the Fourth of July and Boris finds out that he hates fireworks.

Henry sighed and shook his head slowly as he looked over the group of toons and searchers huddled in front of him, and Joey awkwardly shied away from Henry's stern glare, only really managing to simultaneously smack into Sammy and the wall as he hunched over with a whine. He didn't realize it, but Henry's critical stare was just him trying to figure out who's going to be able to fit in the car with each other without cramping the relatively small space.

“Well,” Henry started, “which of you wants to go first?” All he got in response were confused looks and a few mumbles of “Huh?” Henry rolled his eyes and said “I'm taking you home. I have a lot of extra space in my house and you obviously aren't doing very well here, so I'm taking you home with me.”

“Henry,” Sammy hissed quietly, “why would you do this for us? All we've done is try to hurt you, and yet you still want to help us.” Henry just shrugged, prompting Wally to grumble “You always were nicer than you were smart.” Henry shrugged again, and Grant pinched the bridge of his nose irritably.

It was eventually decided that Bendy, Boris, Alice and Sammy were going to be brought home first, the latter purely because Bendy refused to leave without him. Sammy sat in the passenger seat while the toons piled into the back, Boris and Bendy at the windows and Alice sandwiched between them, apparently content to look through the windshield. Henry noticed that, though Sammy had taken off his mask, he hadn't left it in the studio and was instead holding it in his lap.

During the car ride, the toons emitted a constant stream of chatter, Sammy or Henry occasionally interjecting to state an opinion or correct a fact that had been twisted around, though they mostly stayed out of it. Henry was mostly just trying to concentrate on driving, and while Sammy seemed genuinely excited to be involved in a conversation with someone he also clearly couldn't keep up with the toons' rapid talking speed or the topics they were rambling about in the first place.

After a while, Henry slowly came to the realization that Sammy had stopped talking and was just staring out of the window with an unreadable look on his face. Henry contemplated whether or not to try and talk to him, eventually asking “Sammy? Are you alright?” Sammy jolted slightly as he was tugged out of his thoughts, quickly muttering “Yeah, I'm doing okay.”

A few minutes later, Sammy sighed and mumbled “No, not really. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I want to see Nancy and Benjamin again, but what if they don't trust me anymore? What if Nancy remarried, what am I supposed to do then?” Henry smiled gently and quietly said “Hey, don't worry too much. Nancy's been waiting for you to come back for as long as you were gone, and I'm sure she'll be able to convince Benjamin to at least give you a chance.” Sammy gave a nervous grin and huffed “Yeah, hopefully.”

Henry was glad that they got to his house soon after that, as the utter silence from Sammy had been rather unnerving. Boris suddenly perked up from his own quiet contemplation as they rolled up the driveway, gawking in awe as he stared up at Henry's house. “Wow,” he breathed, “you have a really big haushalt, Herr Williams.” Henry chuckled slightly as Sammy glanced up from his side of the road and leaned over the dashboard, single eye open wide. “Yeesh, Boris really isn't kidding. How'd you even _get_ this place?”

“It's an old farm house,” Henry said, “it was in a pretty bad state when I bought it so it was pretty cheap, but I was able to fix it up mostly on my own. I got it because my dog needed a place to run around and she wasn't going to get that in the tiny little apartment I had before this.” Alice chirped “It's actually quite nice” at the same time that Bendy excitedly yelled “You have a dog?!” Henry chuckled and said “Yes, her name's Henrietta. She's a golden retriever. Just a warning, she doesn't like strangers very much so she might not like you at first.” Bendy gave a disappointed “aww,” but nodded anyways.

When Henry eventually pulled into the garage, he unlocked the car doors, got out and motioned for the others to do the same, the toons nervously stumbling out while Sammy practically jumped out and ran over to the entrance of the garage, eager to get into an actual house for the first time in twenty-some years. Henry was immensely glad he didn't have carpets as he opened the door to his home and Sammy pelted in as quickly as he could, ink splattering all over the floor as he skidded to a halt just barely before he could smack into the arm of the couch. The toons trailed in awkwardly after him, first Bendy, then Alice, then Boris. Bendy blinked as Henry's cat brushed against his leg with a loud purr.

The next group that Henry picked up was Allison, Thomas, Susie and Wally. Allison sat next to Henry in the front and Susie was between Thomas and Wally, who kept glaring at each other. Susie hunched over irritably and gave Allison a dirty look, though it quickly shifted to fear when she realized that Allison was still holding onto her machete. Allison either didn't notice or didn't care, as she just stared out the window with the lazy grin on her face that had become practically signature to her during her time as an actress at the studio.

That car ride was a lot less interesting than the first, even if Wally and Thomas kept getting into arguments and Allison said something that got her hit over the head by Thomas's metal arm at one point. Susie stayed relatively quiet, though she did snarl at Allison when she got teased by the older woman and was only kept from attacking her by Wally physically restraining her as he grumbled about how he didn't understand why her and Allison got into catfights so often. Allison got smacked in the back of the head by Thomas again in an attempt to reprimand her.

When Henry let them into his house, he saw Bendy playing with the cat, Boris and Alice petting the dog and Sammy sitting on the table so none of the animals would try to get up close to him and they wouldn't get their fur stained by the ink he was covered in. Sammy and Bendy flashed him identical grins when they saw him, though the smile of the former turned sour as soon as he saw Susie. Bendy giggled loudly and ran up to Allison, who smiled softly and picked him up in a hug.

Getting Shawn and the Butcher Gang into the car was a bit of a challenge itself, as Edgar was too excited to sit still for very long and Shawn simply couldn't figure out how to fit the giant rotary cutter on his arm into the automobile for a while. Henry eventually convinced him just to take it off and stick it in the trunk, though there was a lot of whining and sad squeak toy noises involved. Charley and Barley just wanted to leave and went without much fuss.

Grant and Lacie, on the other hand, argued the entire trip, only stopping when Norman gave a disapproving screech at their shouting. They kept quiet from then on, though they picked it up again as soon as they went into the house. Sammy was still sitting on the table, now watching Thomas and Charley play chess with an apprehensive look on his face as if he was waiting for one of them to get angry and flip the board over. Henry suddenly realized that Sammy had kicked his tap shoes off at some point or another, denting the wall and getting inky paw prints all over the floor. Boris was staring into the refrigerator without actually taking anything out of it.

Murray probably took the longest time to fit into the car, as the cage Susie had placed around his head was adding to his already bizarre height and appeared to be stuck in his flesh, so Henry didn't want to try and take it off for fear of hurting him. Johnny disagreed with the idea, but he disagreed even more with the idea of hurting Murray, just in case he still had a bit of the Brute Boris personality in there somewhere. They settled on having Johnny in the front seat and Murray lean over slightly in the back seat, though Henry really hated how Murray's perpetually open eyes seemed to follow him no matter how far either of them moved away from the rearview mirror. He also didn't like how quiet Murray was being, but he supposed it was better than Thomas and Wally yelling at each other or the toons' constant rambling.

When Joey got into the car, both he and Henry were uncomfortably quiet, neither really knowing what to say to the other that wouldn't sound weird or potentially start an argument or something. So, Joey just looked out the window, mouth set in the cartoonishly happy grin that his thoughts were most certainly not living up to at the moment.

Henry was jolted out of his thoughts when Joey quietly asked “Henry, do you think they'll ever forgive me?” Henry sighed softly, trying his best not to give in to his temptation to look in the rearview mirror so he could check on Joey, and said “Well, probably not any time soon, but maybe eventually. Bendy doesn't seem to mind you, and I don't think Sammy does all that much either, so that's a start at least.” Joey let out a tiny, nearly unnoticeable whimper and continued staring out the window.

Something nobody had really planned for was getting Joey into the house. The doorway was only about seven feet tall, so nobody was quite sure how to fit the nearly eleven foot tall- not including horns- demon through the door. Murray just shook his head with an incomprehensible grumble and yanked Joey down to his height by the bowtie before dragging him over the threshold without any of the troubles Henry, Sammy or Allison might have had, apparently just ignoring how heavy Joey must have been in favor of toon logic. Joey got moving almost as soon as Murray let go of him and practically slithered into a corner where he couldn't bother anyone.

Henry sat down at the table and silently looked over the rag-tag group of toons and monsters he'd assembled with something resembling fond annoyance as Sammy and Susie started snapping at each other and Alice watched the back-and-forth with an expression of increasing concern. He could hear Murray letting out pleased growls as Allison scratched him behind the ears, Bendy had run over to Joey and was loudly chatting at him, Grant was chasing after the dog trying to get her to drop a book and Boris had already gone on a couple of fridge raids. Then, Henry remembered something.

“Do any of you know what day it is?” Henry asked cheerfully. Most of the people around him gave each other looks and shook their heads, though Edgar started looking more and more excited until he finally squeaked “It's the fourth of July!” and started bouncing around. Wally gave a loud whine, muttering “I don't like fireworks,” when Thomas gave him a weird look. “What?!” He snapped in embarrassment, “they're loud and I hate it!” Boris's ears immediately flattened to the sides of his head when Wally said that and mumbled “Ich mag auch keine lauten geräusche...”

“Well,” Henry said, “I have earplugs if you need them. And I already bought fireworks a couple days ago, so we don't have to go to the store for those.” Grant exchanged a glance with Lacie and asked “How is Boris going to wear earplugs? He doesn't have human ears, how are they going to stay in?” Sammy shrugged and huffed “It's toon logic, don't think about it too much. You probably did it in the studio yourself. I know at least _I_ had access to Hammerspace.” Lacie sighed and said “Fair enough.”

A few hours later it was dark out, Joey was starting to bring the fireworks out of the garage and Boris was trying to figure out how to put his earplugs in before too many fireworks started going off around the area. Wally was already curled up at the corner of the patio, glaring accusingly at the fireworks despite none of them having gone off yet and whining occasionally until Susie sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, at which point he awkwardly tried to lean his head up against hers without poking one of his eyes out on her horns. Edgar and Bendy were running around out front, playing fetch with the dog and tripping over rocks every once in a while as Johnny was quietly watching Lacie start arguing with Thomas over whether or not the air conditioner was working properly.

When it was finally time to start setting off fireworks, Boris had just barely figured out how to use the earplugs and Wally was clinging to Susie even tighter than before. Norman had wandered over to Henry so his projector could function as a light source and Henry could see what he was doing as he lit the fireworks, and Sammy kept yanking Joey far enough away that he wouldn't get any of the flammable ink he was constantly dripping with too close to the fireworks. 

“Well,” Henry yelled, “You ready to see these things?” Wally was the only one who shook his head, so Henry gave a big grin, lit the fuse of the first firework and ran back to the house with Norman hot on his heels, the two of them turning around just in time to see the show begin.

“Wow,” Alice breathed, “those are gorgeous...”

Boris couldn't hear anything past his earplugs, but he seemed to get the gist of it and nodded as he laced his fingers together with Alice's.

**Author's Note:**

> AGH HOLY SHIT KORU MADE SOMETHING OVER A THOUSAND WORDS?? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to get something out in time for the fourth of July, so here's something I churned out in a couple of hours.


End file.
